The Surprise
by RogueHawk
Summary: A new Animorphs story... Takes place in an alternate book23. Tamitha has just found out her true history. What will happen to her now? New Chapters Uploaded! Please RR - Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All obvious characters do not belong to me, the basic story, does not belong to me... they belong to KA Applegate. Tamitha and the plot line do belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Surprise Part 1 of a Trilogy  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi, my name is Tamitha, and I won't tell you my last name, because like the other Animorphs; I want to live long enough to get my driver's license. What I am about to tell you will amaze you and probably have you wanting me in a straitjacket, but it is all true.  
  
There is an invasion going on right here in our hometown, which only some of my friends and me know about. No this is nothing like Star Wars or something similar where the enemy comes out to fight you head on with light sabers and blasters.  
  
To destroy our race, the Yeerks are taking over the Earth by silently making us all into controllers quickly, and are taking as many of us as they possibly can. Yeerks and controllers... two things that you need to know if you are to understand what the heck I am saying.  
  
A Yeerk is a slug of some sort or as my friend Marco would say, an intelligent tapeworm, which is basically all they are, when you get right down to it.  
  
A Controller is a creature of some sort that has been taken over by a Yeerk. Now when I say that they were taken over I mean that the Yeerk interred into the brain of the creature through the ear canal. Once inside, the Yeerk attaches its own neurons to those of the creature. Therefore the creature could no longer move its eyes, much less lift a finger, thus infesting that poor soul. The host may still scream and plead for mercy but the only person that would hear them would be the Yeerk. So, now you know why we must fight and if you are willing to listen I will get on with my story, and tell you how I became one of the Animorphs.  
  
I was living with my aunt at the time when a man came over and asked for someone named Tobias. I was confused but my aunt seemed to know what the man was talking about and apparently did not want me to know. She then shoved me out of the living room and into my own bedroom, but I was too curious to just sit there and wait so I decided to listen in and hear whatever I could. This is a shortened version of what I heard,  
  
"You are sure that he is with his uncle?"  
  
"Yes, I have the letter telling me that he was staying there permanently."  
  
"Okay, thank you for your assistance, ma'am." And he left. As soon as I heard the front door close, I opened up my door to find my aunt close to tears.  
  
"What's wrong? Who was that man? Who is Tobias?"  
  
"Tobias is your ..." and she just walked off cursing, leaving me even more mystified.  
  
I pondered everything that I had just heard and decided that if the person had a lifestyle some what alike (being shunted back and forth between relatives) we had to be related, right? But how?  
  
At school the next day, I walked up very slowly to the most popular person, the person who would most definitely know who Tobias was. "Hello... Rachel?" I said meekly "Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure, shoot" she replied while scanning the halls, probably not really caring who I was or what I wanted to know.  
  
"Do you happen to know any one who used to go here by the name of Tobias?"  
  
"Who are you and what the heck do you want with Tobias?" she asked angrily, I now, apparently, had her full and complete attention.  
  
"My name is Tamitha, and a man came to my house yesterday asking for someone named Tobias, and my aunt told him that he was at my uncle's house. The man just stood there for a second, obviously confused. After he left, my aunt refused to tell me who the heck Tobias was. So, I was wondering if you could give me any information about him."  
  
She looked around then said, "Here is my address. Meet me there in three days, which would be, um, Thursday, and I'll give you all the info that you want." And we parted ways heading for our various classes.  
  
Three days later, after school, I headed in over to Rachel's house to figure out who the heck this dude named Tobias was or is. Once I had entered her house, I suddenly began to wish that I had never tried to figure out who Tobias was... or is. Besides just Rachel, which I had anticipated, there were four other humans and two of which I had seen at school before, but of course, never talked to. One strange looking boy who was sitting at the edge of Rachel's bed held an interesting looking blue box of some sort.  
  
"Hi, Rachel." I said not really sure of what to do.  
  
"Hi, Tamitha. Jake, this is Tamitha, the person who wanted to know about Tobias." Rachel told one of the people who were sitting on the bed.  
  
The one called Jake stood up from the bed and shook my hand saying, "Hi, my name is Jake. This is Marco, Cassie, and Ax." He told me pointing out the various people around Rachel's room.  
  
"Rachel, what are these people doing here? I thought that only you would be here." I asked her nervously.  
  
"I never said that only I would be here, and these people are going to help me tell you about Tobias, and basically changing your life forever." Rachel responded while getting me to sit down and also letting some type of hawk in. Red - Tailed, I thought to myself. My aunt had once pointed one out to me.  
  
"Okay, now you guys are really starting to scare me. How are you going to change my life, and what are you doing with a Red - Tailed Hawk?" I said to them while heading for the door.  
  
Whoa! It's a bird watcher. Much more observant than you, Marco! Someone said, but it only seemed to be in my head.  
  
"Tamitha, this is Tobias." Jake informed me, indicating to the hawk.  
  
"But how is that possible, the Tobias that the man was looking for was human, right?" I asked, quite confused.  
  
Yes, he was but that human met his long lost dad in a construction site and his life changed forever just as we will do for you today, sis. Tobias told me.  
  
"Tobias, do you mean that Tamitha is your sister?"  
  
Yes. He responded sounding very happy.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, who is this 'Elfangor' that Tobias is talking about, and how is it that you know that I am your sister?"  
  
But before Tobias could tell me more, he was interrupted.  
  
"- Tamitha, before Tobias goes on and on with wonderful stories, we have something to give to you." Jake told me while standing up and indicating to Ax that he should come with him. "Tamitha, what you are about to see will probably mix up every feeling that you've ever had -"  
  
"Yeah it will sure mix up something and I'm talking physically" Marco interjected.  
  
"-and probably make you want to leave this house screaming, but don't be afraid. Ax could you demorph please?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Jake." These words of his confused me. What did he mean by demorph? Was Ax some other type of creature? Scarcely had I said this when two extra legs began to form from his chest. Without thinking, I grabbed the door knob and attempted to leave. But before I was able to open the door, Cassie and Rachel grabbed me and set me back down on the chair that I had been sitting on.  
  
Tobias fluttered over and as an attempt to reassure me said, Don't worry. You'll get used to it we all have. I then nodded my head and sat there for the rest of the horror. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All obvious characters do not belong to me, the basic story, does not belong to me... they belong to KA Applegate. Tamitha and the plot line do belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Special thanks to the two people who reviewed the first chapter... and to everyone who helped me to edit this story. -Heather  
Chapter 2  
Once it was over I asked, "What is that, and how is that possible, is he -"  
  
"First of all," Jake cut me off. "This is an Andalite, an alien, as you were about to say, by the name of Aximilli Esgarrouth Isthil or Ax. He can morph because of the technology of his ancestors. We can do the same, and you will be able to soon."  
  
"How is this technology passed on, genes or something?" I asked  
  
"Please don't remind me of that lesson!" Marco whined.  
  
"The technology is passed on by this blue box," Cassie said, indicating to the box that Ax was holding. "That your father, his brother, gave to us."  
  
"Okay, so you're my uncle, and you are going to give me this power to change my shape. I still don't understand you guys."  
  
Tamitha, this is how I knew you were my sister, more or less my twin. Tobias told me as he began to demorph (or so I thought at that point,) you look exactly like I did.  
  
"What do you mean 'did'?" I asked, very confused.  
  
I mean that I am permanently a hawk but I still have the power to morph.  
  
Once he had fully morphed I ran over to him and gave him a hug and he hugged me back, what a wonderful feeling, to receive a hug, something I had never had. "You're right! But why have we never seen each other before?"  
  
"I guess they just never wanted us to know about each other for some strange reason, or maybe it happened because of separation laws like in The Parent Trap."  
  
"Now where did you see that?" Marco wondered aloud.  
  
"Some one just happened to be watching it one night; I was kinda bored. Cassie, what are her choices for morphing?" He asked her with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'll show you when we get to the woods" Cassie replied with a very similar smile upon her face; something was going on between the two.  
  
"So I guess that the only thing left to do is to share with her some thing that was intended for her too, Ax it's all yours." Jake told us.  
  
Tamitha, please place your hand on the side of the Escafil Device. Ax told me while holding out the blue box towards me.  
  
I did and what happened, as I look back on it, was a wonderful, warm, giddy feeling, "It Tickles!" I told the others.  
  
"Now we go into the woods." Marco said.  
  
"Do we give out more info there or on the way there?" Rachel asked Jake.  
  
"I guess a little of both because there sure is a lot to tell her about." He replied as we all headed out the door.  
  
We then began walking to Cassie's house, or more formerly put the woods. On the way there they were telling me so much stuff that I felt as if I was going to have to take a test on all of this. By the time they had finished telling me about how they got their power and who the Yeerks were, we were at Cassie's house.  
  
"Okay Cassie, if you could go ahead and get the animal choices for Tamitha's first trial." Jake said.  
  
Remember if you misuse the ability Jake will be forced to get rid of you. Oh! And don't forget any more than 2 hours max and you will end up like me, stuck. Tobias warned.  
  
"What makes you think that I would misuse it if I needed to avenge my father," I replied with more anger than I should have. "And what makes you think I would hate being stuck like you?" I questioned him. "I would much rather live as a bird than as a human."  
  
Okay, you are as crazy as I am, it's official. Here comes Cassie and Jake with 2 birds, can you do me a favor, Tamitha?  
  
"Yes"  
  
If there is a red tail can you acquire it?  
  
"Of course! Anything for you!"  
  
"Okay Tamitha you have two choices, a Merlin, the smaller one, or a Red- Tail, like Tobias." Cassie informed me.  
  
"Red- Tail," I answered quickly.  
  
"Okay Cassie, open the cage. Tamitha, when Cassie opens the cage stick your hand in slowly and stroke the bird's wing and just concentrate on the bird, the shape, the talons, or whatever else you can think of." Jake instructed me.  
  
Once it was fully open I stuck my hand in and concentrated as hard as I could on the hawk and then I muttered, "This one is for you dad."  
  
I didn't think that anyone would hear me but I suddenly heard, Hey, what about me? I began to laugh as I was pulling my hand out, I then noticed that everyone was staring at me wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Brothers and sisters always have strange yet funny conversations that are only funny to them." That got every one laughing.  
  
We had better get moving, Cassie's dad is heading this way and Cassie still needs to put away the birds. Tobias informed us.  
  
"Tobias is right, Cassie, go ahead and put the birds up. The rest of us let's head into the woods." Jake said in a tone that let you know right away that he was the leader of the pack. As we were heading towards denser trees Jake told me, "You apparently came at the correct time because we are about to head on a mission, and we sure could use some help."  
  
"What do you mean by 'mission'?" I asked him.  
  
"A mission is a battle that we go out openly against the Yeerks. Preferably in our battle morphs."  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"Rachel's is a grizzly bear or an elephant, depending on what kind of power we need, Marco's is a gorilla, Cassie's is a gray wolf, Ax and Tobias are themselves, and mine is a Siberian tiger. Yours is to be decided later today depending on how you do with the bird."  
  
Here comes Cassie. She has already morphed  
  
I looked up at the sky and noticed a beautiful bird carrying a leotard in its talons. You guys forgot that Tamitha needs skintight clothing to morph Cassie reminded them as she dropped down the leotard and landed calmly on the ground and began to demorph.  
  
"Why do I need that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, you can't morph wearing any loose fitting clothes, and shoes are even worse. And, secondly, I don't think that any of us would like to see you naked after a morph." Rachel informed me.  
  
"Thanks for the image," I responded while making a face.  
  
"Yeah Rachel," Marco said with a laugh. "Yuuuuuk!"  
  
"We'll all turn our heads while you change, but please hurry," Jake said while getting every one to turn around. I quickly changed, and we got back to business.  
  
"Okay, Tamitha, concentrate really hard on the bird just like you did when you were acquiring it, and if every thing goes right you will become the hawk," Cassie said to me and then to the others, "Every one else just be prepared."  
  
I shut my eyes tightly like I was about to go on a really scary ride, and just thought about the bird that I had acquired not 30 minutes before. Then to my surprise I began to hear my bones crunch and crackle and turn totally different directions. Yet it didn't hurt, like I had just been given a shot with Novocain at a dentist office. It was then that I decided to open my eyes and I saw that my feet looked like something from one of my nightmares. So, I did what anyone else would do at that point, I screamed.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" they all responded.  
  
So I just kept morphing until I was fully a hawk, it was then that I felt the hawk brain along side of mine, and that hawk was sure hungry. It saw every movement in the grass especially the nice plump and juicy mice that were scurrying around on the ground. I then felt hands all around me. I guess that the hawk had taken over more of me than I had expected. I then noticed another hawk in front of me and that got me back on track.  
  
Tamitha get a grip, remember who you are, oh and please don't eat any of those mice or I really will starve. Tobias told me and I began to laugh, but I wasn't sure how to talk to the others because I didn't think that I could talk to them with the beak of the hawk. I looked up at them as if asking for help of some sort and squeaked.  
  
Cassie fortunately understood what I meant, "Try to say what you want to say in thoughts directed towards us. It's called thought speak, a form of telepathy. That is how we hear Tobias."  
  
I tried this out...can you hear me now?  
  
"Yes we can, now wait until we have all morphed then we can go to the Gardens."  
  
Once they had all morphed, we took off towards the Gardens, which is a huge theme park with some type of a zoo with a water park attached. As we were flying I could see everything, and I do mean everything. I could see each individual blade of grass and all the creatures that were running from under them. Okay time to split up Jake reminded us in his lightning quick Peregrine Falcon morph.  
  
Hey, Tamitha, come on up here. There is a beautiful thermal up ahead. Tobias said. It sounded like a wonderful invitation so I tilted my wings in such a way that I glided up very quickly right next to them.  
  
What do you think that my choices will be at the Gardens? I asked Tobias trying to start up a conversation.  
  
I don't know but I bet that Jake will let you pick out what you think is best for you.  
  
What do you think will be the 'best' one for me?  
  
I'm not sure, how do you feel about a cheetah or a panther?  
  
Either one sounds good to me, what ever is available.  
  
Tamitha, Jake's voice came from far off you have three choices: one, a lion, two, a lioness, or three, a black panther.  
  
Panther. I answered.  
  
Okay Cassie can get us in but we do not have a place to morph, and we sure do need one fairly soon. Rachel told us.  
  
I think I see a little ditch behind the building, right Tobias? Marco wondered.  
  
Yeah, you got it, every body follow me Tobias yelled as he dived down into a small fenced area that seemed pretty private.  
  
Once we had all demorphed, except for Tobias who kept watch in the sky, Cassie led us into a room filled with doors that probably went into the backs of cages. We then stopped suddenly and Cassie told me, "Walk in to the cage very slowly and pet the panther on the head but beware, because if his eyes dilate you had better get him acquired, and quick."  
  
"Okay." I said feeling a lot less confident in my self.  
  
Once I had gotten into the cage I heard a voice full of laughter, You're not scared now are you? It was Tobias I guess that he had some how gotten in to the building with us and was now roosting somewhere, where no one could see him.  
  
I laughed and responded, "Oh yeah, you had better believe it." I guess that they had then seen Tobias because they were then laughing along with us.  
  
Once I had acquired the panther they took me to a few other animals that they thought that I needed for future problems... whatever that meant.  
  
When I got home that night, my aunt walked up to me and asked, "Just where have you been all afternoon young lady?"  
  
"Hanging out with some of my new friends that I met today." I replied quickly, as I headed of towards my room. I shut my door and smiled. I had just discovered who my twin brother was, and I had already finished up my homework, so I had the night off.  
Well there it is...the second chapter.....If I get more reviews, there will be more stuff Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All obvious characters do not belong to me, the basic story, does not belong to me... they belong to KA Applegate. Tamitha and the plot line do belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Special thanks to the two people who reviewed the first chapter... and to everyone who helped me to edit this story. This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine who helped me figure out names when I was lost. -Heather  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 ______________________________________________________  
  
Early the next morning I heard a tapping at the window. I sat up in a hurry to see a Red - Tail fluttering by my window, "Would it help if I opened the window?"  
  
He laughed and responded with, Yes it just might  
  
"What's new?"  
  
Well the gang and I just found out some startling news.  
  
"what?"  
  
We just discovered that our aunt is a controller.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
She went to a Yeerk pool last night and three days before that when we firs found you, that's why you had to wait three days before you could, well, join the club.  
  
"I don't think that you included that in the lecture yesterday."  
  
Lecture, hmm, sounds right. Anyway, the Yeerk pool is a pool beneath the entire town that feeds Kandrona rays to the Yeerks, which is their food.  
  
"Do you all know where the Kandrona is located?"  
  
Yes and we've already have destroyed one, our aunt is coming so I'd better go, talk to you later. And he left.  
  
"Tamitha time to get up!" My aunt yelled at me from some where in the house.  
  
"Okay, thanks!" I yelled back. Still feeling shaken up from what Tobias had told me I got ready for school as fast as I could so that I could catch up with Rachel and keep in touch with what was going on that afternoon, meeting wise.  
  
About half an hour later I caught up with Rachel and Jake on the way to school She asked me, "Did Tobias tell you the news?"  
  
"Yeah, but he was cut short, is there a meeting tonight somewhere?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Jake is there a meeting tonight and if so, where?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight at 7:30 in the woods, by air." Rachel then peeled of and went her way, I stuck with Jake for more info, "Tamitha what you need to do tonight to get out, is lock the door to your room, open up your window, morph to bird and fly out the window, you'll see us in the woods, don't worry."  
  
"Okay see you." And I headed off to another boring day of school filled with black boards and boring lectures.  
  
After school I worked on as much homework as I could. When I was about to leave my aunt came into my room. "Tamitha, would you like to come to the Sharing with me?"  
  
"Um no I have a lot more homework to do." This was only the partial truth because, see the Sharing is a group of controllers that tries to get more people to join with the Yeerks, or so Jake has told me.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later." and she left.  
  
I then stripped down to my leotard which I now wear under my clothes every day, and did as Jake had instructed, I locked my door, opened my window, and about five minutes later a hawk flew very quickly to the woods because the human that had taken that shape was very late. When I got there I demorphed and fortunately did not have to explain why I was late.  
  
"Tell us Jake, why the woods?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Because it is the best place for all of us to meet with Erek." Jake responded as a boy about our age walk up from behind a tree even as a bird I had not seen him, this kinda scared me. What kind of technology could this boy have that could make him invisible to a birds eye?  
  
"Tamitha this is Erek one of the Chee, a race formed many, many years ago by the now extinct, Pemalites. Erek this is Tamitha the newest member of the group." Jake continued.  
  
"I am hoping that this new edition will work out better than the other one did, and I swear that I've seen that face before." Erek responded.  
  
Oh it'll work out; we've got some pretty good reasons for bringing her in to the 'family'. You've seen that face before just not where you would expect it to be. Tobias spoke up.  
  
"What Tobias means is that Tamitha is his twin sister." Cassie informed him.  
  
"What's new, unless we're just coming here for a little campout with no suicidal mission?" Marco asked.  
  
"Have you figured out what was in those ships?" Rachel wondered.  
  
"Well the Yeerks did have a reason for bringing in what they did; you guys have done a lot of damage. Anyway those things that were in the ships were creatures called the Zephrylis. They are very strong creatures from a planet near the Yeerk home world." He told us  
  
"How strong are we talking?" Rachel asked quizzically.  
  
"One of them lifted up five Hork-Bajir when it was walking off of the ship."  
  
Marco whistled, "Ouch! So now what are we supposed to do oh fearless leader?"  
  
"Jake, what were you all going to do in the first place?" I asked.  
  
"We were originally going to sneak into the museum late at night and steal the Bobstic before the Yeerks could find it and use it to start up their Zarawack." He replied as he started to pace.  
  
"And a Zarawack is...?"  
  
"The Zarawack is a machine like an x - ray machine that can see what is beneath any thing, like cloaking on a ship, for example, the machine could see beneath our morphs, which is not a good thing."  
  
"Oh, but why can't we get in now?" I asked.  
  
"Because of these huge monsters from wherever called the Zephrylis." Marco told me while standing up and doing a little bit of a monster imitation.  
  
Is there any way of getting in there by being very small. Tobias wondered while hopping down to a lower branch.  
  
"No bugs, that is all that I ask, no bugs!" Marco complained.  
  
"No one said any thing about bugs beside how do you think that they keep all of the real bugs out. they probably have a heavy duty strip of bug killer around the whole building." Cassie told us.  
  
"Okay Cassie you had better tell us of your plan because we know that you have one up your sleeve." Rachel prompted.  
  
"Well if Erek can tell me of the exact location and Ax can map it out for us we should be able to dig our way in as moles and then just grab it from beneath and be out of there before any one ever notices that we were even there." Cassie said.  
  
"I can give you the exact location of the Bobstic if Ax can tell me what it looks like." Erek replied.  
  
You mean that the Yeerks do not know what the Bobstic looks like? Ax asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes that is true." He replied.  
  
"Okay then we set Tamitha and Tobias up with a mole morph and we get digging. The quicker the better we don't know how much longer it will be before the Yeerks find the Bobstic." Jake said in a very leader like way.  
  
To that Rachel replied, "Let's do it!"  
  
"Those three words spell disaster." Marco whined. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All obvious characters do not belong to me, the basic story, does not belong to me... they belong to KA Applegate. Tamitha and the plot line do belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So Cassie got us hooked up with a mole and as we were acquiring it I noticed that Tobias seemed kinda hungry so I asked him, "Feeling a little hungry?"  
  
Like you wouldn't believe, this hawk is still trying to take over my territory. He told me.  
  
"Ugh." I responded  
  
Yeah but Cassie is some times nice enough to give me some frozen mice, and Jake some times gives me table scraps that he would normally give to Homer, his dog.  
  
I then began to really feel sorry for him, "you could visit me around 7:30 at night whenever you can and I'll see what I can find in the fridge."  
  
Okay, thanks.  
  
"Well we had better get going I still have that English paper to write." Jake said.  
  
"Yeah I think that we all got that assignment." Marco replied with a groan.  
  
Cassie then began to morph but stopped mid way and asked, "Do we know where we are going to start digging?"  
  
Erek has showed me the exact position of the Bobstic, I do believe that we would like to begin a little ways away, correct Price Jake? Ax said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right" He replied. "Tobias do you see any enclosed area for us to morph and demorph and dig?"  
  
"Some place called a Marriott." Marco interjected.  
  
Tobias took off and returned shortly. Well since there wasn't a local Marriott for us to check into as Marco had request I discovered something that I think you'll like.  
  
We all then began to morph and once we all had finished we took off on a 5 minute flight that could've taken about 15 minutes by foot. It was a nice grassy area with lots of trees to keep us hidden, a well chosen place. "Okay since not all of us can morph at the same time who volunteers to go first?" Jake asked once we had all demorphed.  
  
"Marco if you're too scared I'll go first" Rachel offered.  
  
"Oh I'm plenty scared help yourself." Marco Responded.  
  
No I'll go first. Tobias interjected. At least I get to get this over with first.  
  
He then settled down on the ground and began to morph. I headed back towards the group and kinda stood behind Rachel who was taller that I was, because I was not exactly used to the morphing yet.  
  
Okay does some one want to be nice enough to tell me where to go, or better yet, pick me up and move me to where I am supposed to start digging? He asked.  
  
Jake walked up to Tobias who was now a mole and decided to ask Ax a very important question. "Where should we start digging so that it won't take an extreme amount of time to dig there?"  
  
A good spot would probably be right here. Ax responded while walking about 10 feet over to a nice shaded area with lots of good trees to climb.  
  
"Okay, Tobias, start digging." Jake said as he set Tobias down, whose feet were going even before he touched the ground, which was a very funny sight.  
  
After about one and a half hours Ax told him to come out and he sure did, he didn't just crawl out he shot out right into Rachel and my hands. Right as we had grabbed him he began to demorph and instead of setting him down we held onto him until he was fully demorphed because we both knew that he would want to be in the most spacious area that he could be in, the sky. This proved true; as soon as he was fully demorphed he took of like a rocket straight into the sky. We all looked at each other quizzically and then suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
Tobias silenced our laughing when he settled down on a branch, quite exhausted. Are you guys laughing at me?  
  
"No were not laughing at you were just laughing at your actions after digging." Marco replied trying not to laugh even more.  
  
Any way do you guys want to know how far I got, while digging.  
  
"Yeah that might be a little helpful." Rachel said.  
  
I think that I got about 11 feet into the hole and about a foot and a half down.  
  
"Wow that's a lot of dirt." Cassie replied calmly.  
  
Yeah I know, I was just so scared that I just kept digging and digging, until Ax - man here told me to come on out, and well you know the rest.  
  
"Yeah we sure do." Jake replied, and we all began laughing once again.  
  
If we wish to have this task completed we must continue Prince Jake.  
  
"You're right and don't call me 'Prince.'"  
  
Yes Prince Jake.  
  
"I'll go next." I offered.  
  
"Okay but be prepared for that animal's instinct like in the bird." Cassie reminded me as I began to morph.  
  
The first thing that happened was that my back bone extended to make the tail of the mole and then, after that my feet began to shrink rapidly and I fell down, no longer able to stand, with a huge thud. Then the rest of my body began to shrink in every way possible, and quite suddenly I was blind, or at lest mostly, that was when the mole brain kicked in with, fear hunger and then even more fear. But I wasn't paying much attention to that because I could no longer see! Ahhhhhhh! I screamed out of sheer terror.  
  
"What, what's wrong?!" came the cry from every one.  
  
I....Can't.....See! I shouted back.  
  
Jeez you don't have to yell, remember I'm a hawk I got used to it. Tobias reassured me with a laugh.  
  
Okay, um Jake could you tell me where to dig?  
  
"Yeah just follow my voice." This wasn't much of a burden since moles have a very good since of hearing.  
  
Once I got to the hole I took one last look at day light and headed into that dark damp and very scary hole. I now understood why Tobias shot out like a rocket after digging, there was no air, none! I was terrified but I just kept digging and digging, and digging, and digging until..... Tamitha it has been one and a half of your hours please return to the surface. Ax said.  
  
After he said that I high-tailed my little butt out of there and straight into Cassie's arms. She set me down as soon as I finished shaking so that I could demorph. "So, how far did you get?" Rachel wondered.  
  
"I really don't know I was just too scared" I responded now fully human again.  
  
"Well I guess we'll measure how far we get at the end of the day. So. who's next?" Jake asked  
  
"I'll go." Marco said, right before we heard Rachel say.  
  
"I'll go"  
  
"Looks like we have a draw, does anyone else want to go so that these two don't have to battle it to the death?" Jake said with a smile  
  
"Actually I don't think anyone else can go if all of us need to do that English paper." Cassie reminded us.  
  
"Okay, so we continue this Saturday, that way we have the whole day to finish it." Jake told us.  
  
"Agreed" Marco replied  
  
So home we all morphed into our various birds and flew home. All of us that is, except for Tobias and Ax, who lived there in the woods.  
  
What was really bad was that my aunt was pulling into the drive way just as I was about to dive into my bedroom window. (I was a hawk at this point) If she saw a bird go into my window she would get very suspicious. So what I decided to do was to fly behind the house into a bush, demorphed, and climbed through my open bedroom window into my room. When I got into my room one thing that surprised me was that as I was closing my window a fluttering of wings seemed to explode right in my face.  
  
Nice maneuver, if you let me in I might be able to help you with your English home work, 'cause I know that you have it. Tobias bribed me.  
  
"As long as you-"  
  
"Tamitha! Are you there?" My aunt yelled as she walked into the house.  
  
"Yes!" I replied. "Hurry and hide somewhere!" I whispered urgently to Tobias.  
  
Where? Why? He replied.  
  
"Um...under my desk hurry, because I just might need your help"  
  
What kind of help?  
  
"You could tell me what to say when she asks certain questions."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Tamitha, can I come in" My aunt called from right out side my door.  
  
Say..... Yes Tobias prompted me.  
  
"Yeah just a sec" I said as I headed for the door. "Was there any thing that you wanted?" I asked as I opened the door to let her in.  
  
Oh great just go ahead and prompt her. Tobias said sarcastically  
  
"No not really I was just checking on you." she replied.  
  
"Oh! Okay what's for dinner?"  
  
"Um, I don't know let me go check" she said as she headed for the door, she stopped and turned around, "Have you done you finished your homework?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
Liar Tobias interjected, as he often tends to do.  
  
"What is so funny?" my aunt said after I had begun to laugh.  
  
"Um, nothing I was just recalling something one of my friends had said earlier today." I said quickly.  
  
Quick thinking. Tobias complemented.  
  
"When I figure out what we are going to eat I will call you for dinner, okay?" My aunt said.  
  
"Okay" I replied as I stood up to shut the door. I turned back around to see a large hawk curled up on my bed looking very comfortable. "I do hope that the remains that you leave there are only feathers." I said to him jokingly.  
  
Okay, okay I'll move." He replied as he fluttered over to my desk where my notebook was open with very little writing on it. So what's your topic?  
  
"Well you're not going to believe this, but it's on - wait a sec have you been asking this question to every one?"  
  
No, the only other person I asked about this was Rachel.  
  
"Okay so you know that it is supposed to be a fictional story, correct?"  
  
Yep.  
  
"Well it's a story about a young girl who is separated from her twin brother at birth and when they meet ever so many years later it is a big surprise for both the of the kids."  
  
Boy does that sound familiar.  
  
"Yeah but I was hoping that you would come and help me out, which you did."  
  
Okay, but I get to choose the names.  
  
"You got it, Just tell me them now so that I can get started with this story."  
  
"Tamitha, Dinner is ready." My aunt called from the kitchen.  
  
"Can I eat it in here?"  
  
"Sure let me bring it to you."  
  
"Tobias -"  
  
Yeah I know back under the desk until she's gone.  
  
I started to laugh but just then my aunt walked in so I turned back to my homework. "Tamitha I heard some talking going on in here, Is there some one hidden in here that I don't know about?"  
  
"No I was just talking to my self trying to write in my journal."  
  
"Where did you get a journal?"  
  
"Our teachers gave it to us to write in whenever we have time."  
  
Smooth, real smooth. Tobias said.  
  
"Well I'll leave you alone and go eat my dinner in the kitchen." She said as she set my dinner down and headed out of my room shutting my door.  
  
"All clear" I whispered to Tobias.  
  
Good, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?  
  
"Who said that any of this was yours?"  
  
Well there seems to be a little bit extra meat so I'll just go ahead and take that and be satisfied. He replied while grabbing a huge hunk of my dinner, and swallowing it down.  
  
"Okay, so lets get going on this story before I have to go to bed."  
  
Yeah, whatever.  
  
And that was pretty much what we did until I had to go to bed, but fortunately we finished it before that. Night, sis.  
  
"Night Tobias, I'll see you tomorrow after school." And he was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All obvious characters do not belong to me, the basic story, does not belong to me... they belong to KA Applegate. Tamitha and the plot line do belong to me.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 _______________________________________________________  
  
The next day when I turned in my story I was surprised to find that it was just what the teacher had been wanting and so I got the best grade that I've gotten all year, a B. I love Fridays, not just because it is the last day of the week but also because the lunch lady serves pizza on Fridays. (this is much better than what we get on the other days of the week.) So for three reasons I was grinning from ear to ear all day.  
  
I guess Jake had forgotten that there was a day between Thursday and Saturday, but then I remembered that we can't be together every day for security. So, I had some what of a free afternoon.  
  
On my way home I began to scan the sky, something that brings calmness to a horrible and hectic life. But, today was a little different instead of just looking for what ever happened to come my way, I was looking for Tobias. I was hoping that he would spot me first because his eyes were far better than mine. Unfortunately he did not show up before I reached my house.  
  
As I was walking around to the back of the house to let my self in I heard some foot steps following me, and just as I was turning around a very quick, very large hawk came swooping down to the guy who had just been attempting to attack me. He fell down to the ground holding his head and shouting, "Andalite!" and a few words that I can't repeat.  
  
It was then that I had decided to run but to my dismay they had already formed a ring around me. Since I had figured that all of these people were controllers I couldn't morph and reveal the secret.  
  
Tamitha, don't panic the others are coming. I know that you can't respond but that's okay. Every one is hauling butt, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Tobias reassured me.  
  
My aunt then stepped forward, "I guess you're wondering why such a big crowd but we can't let you get away just like Tobias. Remember that name."  
  
I nodded my head yes and just then an urgent cry came from above, Tamitha on the count of three I want you to jump to the left. one.... two......Three! Now!!! I did and just then a very large tiger, Jake, came bounding through, and I say through, he sort of made a little domino effect in one section of the circle.  
  
Every one come into the circle and post a spot facing outward, Tamitha once we are all inside get out and morph to bird we may need you. Jake said.  
  
Once I saw my opening I got out of there and just ran as fast as I possibly could to the best climbing tree in the wooded area behind my house, I climbed up to my thinking branch and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short.the last chapter is coming soon -Heather 


	6. Chapter 6 last chapter of this book

Disclaimer: All obvious characters do not belong to me, the basic story, does not belong to me... they belong to KA Applegate. Tamitha and the plot line do belong to me.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
_______________________________________________________Tamitha I've been looking in every tree for you, what's wrong? Tobias said as he settled down on the branch above me.  
  
"Oh! Gosh what am I supposed to do now I don't have any place safe to live?" I replied and just continued to cry.  
  
Well for starters we'll just have to come back to that minor glitch later, because we have a battle on our hands so you might want to morph quickly.  
  
"Do you think -" I began to say but I then no longer had a mouth with which to speak, Do you think that they will figure that I'm connected with you.  
  
I think that they already know that.  
  
Oh and we took to the sky. Once we got back there nothing much had changed except that their eyes were locked even more intensely. It's about time that you two got here. Marco said to us sarcastically  
  
Sorry, Tamitha can really run when she puts her mind to it. Tobias responded.  
  
Hey! I replied feeling offended.  
  
Well, now, the problem is what are we do. Cassie said.  
  
A fight would be bad, because there are more of them than us. Jake said, thinking aloud.  
  
Well, we're pretty safe up here. All we need to do is find how to get you out. Tobias said.  
  
Could they just back out? I asked Tobias.  
  
Maybe. Hey, Jake, could you just back out? Tobias asked.  
  
I'm not sure but we'll see what we can do without killing any body. Jake replied, as he turned to the others seeing what they could do. No one is sure about what they can do. came another response.  
  
Um, okay do all the controllers have Dracon beams? Tobias asked.  
  
From what I can see, yes Cassie replied.  
  
As she began to back away, both Tobias and I noticed that the controllers standing around her begin to tense up and go for their weapons. Cassie don't move we both yelled because we knew what would happen if she did. I know, I know. came a frightened reply.  
  
Okay Jake now what do we do? Rachel asked.  
  
I still am not sure the thing that counts is that we saved Tamitha from something worse than death.  
  
Great Jake now we got to figure out how to save our own butts. Marco said snidely.  
  
Tobias do you have a morph like theirs? I asked him.  
  
No I don't. he replied.  
  
Cassie how far away are we from the gardens? I asked her quickly, feeling an Idea coming on.  
  
Not very far since you are a bird, about 2 to 3 minutes why? She responded.  
  
I was thinking that maybe we could attack them by surprise and that way you guys could get out.  
  
That would be suicide. Rachel said  
  
Yeah I know but if it would save you guys it would be worth it.  
  
Tamitha we know that you are in pain but killing your self isn't going to help you at all. Cassie reassured me.  
  
Yeah Tamitha we need you and we'll be with you every step of the way. Tobias said.  
  
Prince Jake I believe that these controllers are getting direct orders from the Visser. Ax said urgently.  
  
Can you tell what they are saying? Jake asked.  
  
I believe that he is telling them to wait until he arrives to kill us.  
  
Oh, goody. Marco added.  
  
Does any one have any plans Jake asked us all.  
  
Is this a fight that we could win? I asked  
  
What, Rachel snapped.  
  
Is this a fight that we could win? I repeated.  
  
Well two human controllers aren't all that bad but there are probably Hork- Bajir in places that we haven't thought of yet. Tobias, Tamitha, run a reconnaissance mission on the area for Hork-Bajir and report back to us with their numbers, Jake instructed us.  
  
Okay Tamitha, you can cover that area over there. Tobias instructed me as he peeled off.  
  
Gotcha I replied as I too peeled off. Quite suddenly I saw 5 Hork-Bajir and 'him'. Tobias!  
  
Yeah!  
  
I have found 5 Hork-Bajir and 'Him'. Tobias didn't have to ask who 'Him' was he knew.  
  
Okay, keep a close watch on them, I'll go warn the others. He replied.  
  
Okay  
  
Tamitha hurry and come over here, we've decided to attack before He gets here. Tobias called out to me.  
  
Man this is all my fault. I complained once I got there.  
  
Not totally we sort of butted in Tobias replied.  
  
Everybody ready? Jake called out. On the count of three, one.... two..... three! GO!  
  
Aim for the eyes. Tobias instructed me.  
  
Aye, Captain.  
  
And the battle raged on, until Cassie yelled to us, Okay every one back away and get out we've done enough harm.  
  
We all did but we had overlooked one small factor, Visser 3 and his army, who just happened to show up at this point.  
  
Oh! What a surprise, The Andalite bandits. We meet yet again. Visser 3 said.  
  
Yes, Visser, this is true. Ax replied.  
  
Now, which two of you are the twins of Elfangor? Visser 3 asked.  
  
Shoot! He may see that we both have the same morph and guess that we are the pair he is searching for. I moaned to Tobias.  
  
Not if you stay out of sight, and he sees only me. Tobias said.  
  
Visser, Elfangor was an Andalite. You seem to be searching for humans. Ax told Visser 3.  
  
Fool, do you not know that for a while Elfangor came to Earth, and the woman he married had children. Visser scolded Ax.  
  
This is a story not known to me. Ax replied.  
  
Well since you don't seem to be giving me what I want, I shall just have to dispose of you. Visser said.  
  
No! I yelled at Visser.  
  
Tamitha, keep quiet. We'll get out of this together, not alone. Never alone! Tobias yelled at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
A/N: Yes I will continue this...though I am not sure when I will begin posting the next story...I believe that it will be called "The Twins" - but that is a work in progress. - Heather 


End file.
